My Angel, My Sanctuary
by breaking6883
Summary: Axel and Riku have been waiting for nearly a century for their lovers, Roxas and Sora, to be reborn after dying in a tragic accident. But Axel and Riku are vampires. Roxas and Sora are angels. Vampires and Angels have hated each other for centuries. And there's another problem... Roxas and Sora don't remember their past lives... Akuroku, Soriku, Cleon, Maybe more pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters, sadly..**

Sora POV

"Roxas, come on!" I banged on Roxas' door. It was always _so _hard to wake him up. Cloud was making our breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite! I gigged when I heard Roxas trip in his room. _Oh, my dear twin brother, Roxas…_ I shook my head.

I ran downstairs and gobbled up my food. Roxas skipped breakfast, and we left the house with a quick goodbye to our older brother, Cloud. Roxas shouted, "I'll race ya to school, little bro!" He took off sprinting. I shook my head and shouted, "You're only older by three minutes!" He never let me forget that. My twin brother, Roxas, had spiky blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes.

Roxas ended up beating me to school, but I'll beat him next time! It was our first day at our new school, Hallow Bastion High (HBH). We were seniors! A girl with red hair and blue eyes walked up to us. She asked, "Hey I haven't seen you two before. Are you new here?" I nodded. Roxas and I introduced ourselves. She said, "Sora, Roxas, my name's Kairi, and I'll see you around later!" and ran off.

We walked to the principal's office, and the principal, Xemnas, handed us our schedules. He said, "Riku here will show you around the school." He gestured towards a student behind him, who I didn't notice until now. I gasped. Riku had silky silver hair with _gorgeous_ blue-green eyes. He had fair skin and a muscular build… he was the most unique, yet good-looking, boy I had ever seen! He seemed so _familiar_, too…

Riku smiled at us, and I blushed. He said, "I'd be happy to show you around, guys!" He stared at me for a few seconds and led us outside. He gave us a tour of the school, and Roxas whispered in my ear, "Does he seem familiar to you?" My eyes widened. I whispered, "That's what I was thinking too!"

Roxas looked worried and mumbled, "I don't like this guy…" I shrugged. Riku showed us the whole school while asking us about what our old school was like and he once called me cute! The bell finally rang for school to start and we parted ways. Today would be interesting…

Roxas

I got to my first period class, math, and the teacher, Ms. Larxene, seated me next to a red-head named Axel. He stared at me, and said, "Hey cutie. Wanna be my friend?" His green eyes bored into mine, mesmerizing me for a few seconds. I snapped out of it and yelling at him. "Who wants to be friends with you?! And don't call me cute!"

"Ooh, little Roxy has a temper…" he said before smirking. I was _beyond_ furious! _No one _calls me cute! I asked, "Who the _hell_ are you?" This guy was really annoying… And how the _hell_ did he know my name?! He seemed familiar though, just like Riku… A voice in my head suddenly sighed. _"Axel." _Wait, what's an Axel?

Axel looked hurt all of a sudden. He asked in a strangled voice, "You… don't remember me…" There were tears rolling down his cheeks. He screamed, "_DAMMIT!_" before stomping out of the classroom.

Ms. Larxene and the other students ignored the outburst as if they were used to it. I was dumbstruck. _He seemed familiar, just like Riku…_ I continued to work, trying to remember meeting people like Axel and Riku before. But they were so unique; I would've remembered meeting them before!

I remembered seeing Axel's upset face, and my heart hurt; it felt as if my heart was being crushed. _That was random, though! _I ignored it and returned to my work….

A blonde, bubbly guy sitting next to me giggled and said, "Sorry, Axel is known to have a temper. I'm Demyx, by the way!" He hugged me and welcomed me to the school and invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. I accepted the offer. He seemed like a nice guy. He gave me a silly smile, and I smiled back at him, chuckling.

I liked this school so far… _I wonder how Sora is doing right now…_

Axel POV

_Why doesn't Roxas remember me, __dang it?! _I felt warm tears traveling down my cheeks… My Roxas, the reason for my existence, didn't remember me?! There must be a mistake! My heart was being ripped to shreds all over again…

Riku walked up to me. "I thought something was wrong so I asked the teacher for a hall pass. I was right. Axel, be patient. They'll remember us with time." He was patting me on the back. I shouted, "How can you be so patient?! Sora's the love of your life! Roxas is mine!" I looked down, feeling miserable…

"Axel, we've waited long enough, so what's wrong with waiting just a _little_ longer?" He gave a warm, reassuring smile. "They'll remember, I promise." I felt a little bit better. I smirked, and said, "I was just kidding! I never cry!" I didn't want Riku, my best friend, to think I was lame.

I walked off with my hands in my pockets, looking cool, as usual. Riku smirked. "Whatever you say, Axel…"

I walked back to class, sitting next to my precious Roxy, with his gorgeous eyes, and cute face. He said, "Look, I feel like I did something wrong, and I'm sorry…" He was apologizing... with sincerity? I had missed this boy _so _much... He really _was_ an angel. _My _angel. I smiled to myself, and looked up at roxas. "I'm sorry too. Let's start over again. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own KH or the characters...** **:'(**

Axel POV

The day I finally found my Roxy again, I was finally able to sleep. (Yes, vampires can sleep.) As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. But the memories still haunted me in my sleep.

_100 Years Ago_

_His beautiful cerulean blue eyes gazed into mine. They were filled with fear, sorrow, and… love. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. I stuttered in between sobs, "Y-yes, l-lo…ve?" His beautiful white wings were covered in his own blood. __He__ was covered in blood. "Axel, you will find me…" He coughed up blood and I held him tighter. "You will find me in 100 years. I will be 18 when you do… And I will always love you…" He coughed up more blood, and smiled weakly._

_Eyes still gazing into mine, he grew still. Though his eyes were focused on mine, I knew. He wasn't "seeing" anything. I screamed._

"_Roxas! Roxas… my angel…" This time I was sobbing louder than before, cradling Roxas in my arms. Rocking back and forth, I cried and cried. My heart was shattered into pieces… How could this happen?! I…couldn't protect him… I vowed, "Roxas, baby, I __will__ find you! My sanctuary…" Still sobbing, I kissed him on his forehead. _

_I kissed his plump lips, tasting blood. I inhaled his lovely scent. He always smelled like vanilla and his lips tasted salty, yet sweet…_

"_Goodbye my love…"_

_Agony._

_Pain._

_Suffering._

I woke up crying, again, which I didn't do unless it was about Roxas. I calmed down, reminding myself that he was okay. I found him. I smiled, and went back to bed.

Riku POV

Axel was wrong. I wasn't calm. Sora didn't remember me! He was my precious, sweet Sora... I still remember his sweet laughter from when I tickled him (which I did quite often.) When he died, I was... basically dead. I refused to talk to anyone other than Axel, because we shared the same pain. We were both depressed when they died. Him and his brother were both killed by the same person... A person that I hold a grudge against to this day...Axel and I both feel a strong hatredtowards him. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. If _he_ hadn't killed Sora and Roxas, the four of us would happiy be living together for eternity! But now... I _have_ to get Sora to remember! I _won't _give up...

**(A/N I'm leaving out the name of Sora an Roxas' killer on purpose. You guys will found out later... And sorry this chapter is short, but I uploaded AND wrote two chapters in one day! Yay!)**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Roxas went home that day, and he had a strange dream.

_The Dream_

_He was wearing strange, old-fashioned clothes, sitting under a tree in a huge field of grass. But _

_he was not alone. A certain redhead was there, sitting with him, also wearing strange clothes. Both of _

_them had their wings outstretched. Roxas' wings, white as snow, contrasted with Axel's black, leathery _

_wings._

_ Roxas closed his eyes and let out a faint whisper. "Axel…" His hand was intertwined with his _

_lover's. Axel grinned and kissed Roxas on the cheek. _

_ The scene changed. Roxas was dying in Axel's arms, yet he wasn't afraid knowing he would die _

_in the arms of his beloved. But the look of pure terror and sadness on Axel's face was heart wrenching._

_End of Dream_

Roxas woke up the next day trying to comprehend his dream. What could it mean? He

decided to ignore it, and he soon forgot all about it. Little did he know…

It wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

It was his past.

Axel POV

I was reaching into the fridge, getting a pouch of my favorite red liquid in the world: blood.

Okay, I was being sarcastic. I _hate_ the taste of blood. But it was sustenance. I needed it to survive.

I usually go on a hunting trip once a year. But my brother, Reno, gave me the blood

pouch for my birthday. (Gee, thanks bro.) Oh, and I only drink animal blood. A rule in my family: No

human blood.

A few days ago, I tried watching that idiotic movie_, "Twilight"._ (A/N No offense Twilight fans,

I'm just saying this for the story. ) That movie makes me _sick_. NO, I don't sparkle in the sunlight.

Here's what it's like being a vampire:

Vampires are a type of demon.

We CAN sleep.

The sun doesn't kill or harm us in any way.

We don't have to drink blood for at least a year before dying of thirst.

Yes, we have cool bat wings, so we can fly. We can hide them and put them away. ( Just like angels hide their wings.)

Wooden stakes and crosses don't kill us.

We can eat if we want to, but it isn't necessary.

To kill us, you have to rip us apart and burn the pieces. (_"Twilight" _copied us.)

Yup, that basically sums it up.

I was ecstatic. "I get to see my Roxy today!" It was sad to discover that he didn't remember

me, but I KNOW he'll remember soon! He was MY angel, no one else's. I still remember the day

that we first met…

_Flashback:_

_ I was a young vampire, 13 years old. I had just moved to Earth from hell. I saw two other kids _

_moving in next door with their older brother. _

_ Then I saw him. The gorgeous boy was breathtaking. His cold, piercing blue eyes, framed by _

_thick lashes, sent a shiver down my spine. His fair skin was like porcelain. His plump pink lips made me_

_want to kiss them. His hair was a sweet, golden, color, like honey._

_ Yet the most captivating part was those eyes… were so _

_captivating… you could see the sadness and pain, trapped in there and _

_hidden underneath those blue orbs that made the ocean green with _

_envy. _

_ He looked so sad and lonely… I had to help him. Anything to _

_make him happy. I approached him ad introduced myself. "Hey, I'm _

_Axel. Got it memorized?" _

_ He looked at me and barely cracked a smile… "I'm Roxas…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH, but I don't :'(**

Axel POV

_Flashback (Continued)_

_He looked at me and barely cracked a smile. "I'm Roxas…" He trailed off. A few seconds later, his eyes widened._

_He went ballistic. He started to scream. "YOU'RE A DEMON, AREN'T YOU?! I CAN SMELL IT! THAT SINFUL, INTOXICATING SMELL MESSES WITH PEOPLES' HEADS!" Shit._

_ I had just noticed his, sweet, flowery fragrance. He smelled like… an angel. They all smelled so sweet, while us demon males have an intoxicating smell to lure in our prey._

_Damn. The boy already hated me. _

_He screamed and burst into tears before collapsing on the ground and curling up into a ball, sobbing. "S-stay back, you stupid demon! G-go DIE!" _

_Ouch. That hurt._

_The scene broke my heart. Seeing the poor angel break down like that was saddening._

_I tried to help him up. He screamed even more. I explained, "I'm sorry, Roxas… I can't change who I am, or how I was born. I don't exactly love being a demon." I spoke in a soft, soothing voice._

_I sat next to him, waiting for the tears to stop. _

_When they did, I explained how my family didn't prey on humans._

_Over the years, he slowly learned to trust me. We became best friends. _

_I learned that his fear of demons came from his dumb demon stepfather. That bastard… He was abusive, and he ALMOST raped Roxas. He was so cruel, he tortured poor little Roxy. I wanted to KILL the son of a bitch when I discovered all of the horrid things he did to my best friend. _

_He eventually went to prison, but not before killing Roxas' parents. He physically and emotionally scarred him for life. The only family Roxas members had left were his two brothers, Sora and Cloud._

_Sora, Roxas' twin, met Riku. They were best friends, just like Roxas and I. They eventually fell in love, started dating, and got married. _

_Roxy and I eventually became lovers, too. I helped little Roxy forget his tragic past. We were madly in love, and eventually, we got married. I thought we were the happiest demon and angel couple in existence! That is, until the day my true love died…_

Present Time

I took my car and went to school. I caught sight of Roxas on the way to class, so I caught up to him and hugged him. "Roxy! I missed you so much!"

He sighed. "Axel, I told you, the student handbook says, "No overly-friendly hugging.) **(A/N Haha that's an actual rule at my school! XD)**

I let go and smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry Roxy!"

Roxas sighed _again_ and exclaimed, "Don't call me that!" We started walking to class again. Luckily, we have first period together! Yay, more Foxy Roxy for me!  
I apologized for calling him "Roxy" and thought, _But I always used to call him that!_

I smirked and said, "But it sounds cute, just like you!" He blushed and sighed AGAIN.

"Fine, you can call me Roxy," he said exasperatedly. Yay! He's letting me call him Roxy again!

I looked at him, and he appeared to be thinking really hard about something.

Roxas POV

I looked at Axel, wondering why he looked so familiar. I asked, "Have we met before, Axel?" His eyes widened for a second.

I was curious. "You look so familiar…"

He sighed. "Roxas…_maybe _we met in our past lives." He looked sad.

"You don't actually believe in reincarnation, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay I believe in it too," I admitted.

He looked shocked again, but he recovered. I confessed, "Sometimes, I have really weird dreams, and some people are so familiar. Like you and Riku… Maybe we _did_ know each other in our past lives…" I watched his jaw drop.

He just said, "Maybe…" before going silent.

I rolled my eyes. "Axel, I've KNOWN that you're a vampire since we first met, and I KNOW you're an immortal. You've lived long enough to know me in my past life. Is there something you're not telling me?"

He nearly fainted this time. "Roxas…" He looked so sad, it broke my heart… I really wanted to hug him. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Roxas, we used to be best friends. We weren't just 'acquaintances', we were REALLY close. Riku was Sora's best friend."

This time MY jaw dropped. It all made sense! "I believe you Axel." I gave him a warm smile before hugging him. He looked relieved and elated. We gave each other a goofy smile.

We walked into class with goofy, happy expressions.

I found my best friend...

I found Axel.

* * *

Axel POV

Roxas finally knows we're best friends! But...

I decided not to push it, so I didn't tell him we were lovers, or the fact that we were married.

He even remembered the day we met! I think if I'm patient, he'll regain all of his memories. Lately we've been spending a lot of time together. After school I give him a ride home every day.

After school today, I was talking to him in my car. "Roxy, I love you." I was straight to the point.

His face turned red. "Excuse me?" He was flabbergasted.

"I love you. I've always loved you, even before. Even a century ago. You're my angel."

Roxas POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Axel, my best friend, has loved me for a century! I didn't think I loved him that way, but... maybe...the warm feelings I felt towards him... were love?

He rolled his eyes. "Roxas, I don't need an answer yet. Take your time! After all we still have an eternity together."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

We arrived at my house, and he kissed my forehead. I felt warmth spread to my cheeks.

He smiled. "Bye babe."

I was in a daze. "Bye..." I got out of the car and unlocked the front door before going inside.

He drove away, and I went straight to my room to take a nap. But I couldn't sleep...

I thought about my feelings for Axel.

He makes me blush.

I think he's hot.

He's so charming.

He's a sexy vamp.

He's so sweet and caring.

I feel embarrassed around him.

The list goes on and on.

I realized, "Maybe I DO love him... I can't believe he's loved me after all these years..."

Sora got home right then with a dreamy expression on his face.

Sora POV

Roxas and Axel were best friends and lovers. It finally made sense! I saw Namine after school, and she restored my memories "Thank you, Namine..." was all I got to say before she gave me a sweet smile and faded.

She was our sister, and then HE killed her. That evil demon... **(A/N He was the guy who killed Sora and Roxas. Don't worry, you'll find out who he is later.) **

I realized I was crying. Poor Nami...

And Riku... my beloved Riku... how could I forget him?

When he took me home, I tried to act normal, but I couldn't. I burst into tears during the car ride.

He drove me to the park to help me calm down.

_At the Park-Sora POV_

_Riku hugged me until I stopped crying."Riku! Riku... how could I forget you?!"_

_He looked... shocked, happy, and sad at the same time. "Sora, I missed you so much..." He started crying, and we kissed for the first time in a hundred years. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever felt. It was filled with warmth and love._

_I stretched out my wings, wrapping them around us. Luckily, no one went to this park anymore (for some strange reason)._

_He gave me a kiss on the nose, and said, "I'll never let you go again. This time, I'll never leave you alone. Will you live with me, again?"_

_I smiled at my vampire husband. "Of course, baby." _

_We kissed again, and he drove me home. _

Sora POV

Before leaving, Riku said, "I love you Sora. You and Roxas can move in with me whenever you're ready. Axel would prefer if Roxas lived with him, but it's up to you guys."

I smiled. "Thank you so much, sweetie! I just wish Roxas would actually remember you and Axel..."

He chuckled. "I'm sure he will soon."

I agreed. We said goodbye once more, and I walked into our house. Riku drove away, and I sighed in content. "Riku... I love you..."


End file.
